<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only You Never Spoke Up by IggysNewRecipe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660751">If Only You Never Spoke Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe'>IggysNewRecipe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doomsday, anyways midas likes to sleep around i guess, based off an idea my brother gave me, no beta we die like men, not this i bet, t h e d e v i c e, this is the last tag, whats he planning?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking that this multi-millionaire would have some sort of fish tank behind his office seemed to be fitting, though what she saw when she opened the curtain was quite the opposite. </p>
<p>She noticed there was piping drawn to.. Whatever this thing was. It was glowing and sparking, she fell with a thud and cry, taking the curtain with her as she fell.</p>
<p>She looked at Midas, fear clear in her eyes.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" She whispered, afraid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midas and some woman he wanted to have a one night with</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only You Never Spoke Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my brother and I had this idea right. Imagine Midas brings a girl back n shes like "ooh fish tank" then she pulls open the curtain and sees the device and Midas sighs and pulls out his gun like "dammit not again".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grinning Midas leaned into the woman's ear, whispering seductively into it.</p>
<p>"Care to return home with me?"</p>
<p>"I thought your home was classified mister agent sir." She replied smugly, smirking at Midas.</p>
<p>He laughed breathily. "Let's keep it a secret between us, how's that sound, Laura?" He breathed into her ear, breath tickling her pale skin.</p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>It hadn't taken long before they got into Midas' office.</p>
<p>"Allow me to get a few things." He'd said, reassuringly. </p>
<p>Laura only nodded, scanning the room. It was a strange room indeed, helmets were hung up on a display case as well as some golden statues of people had been on display as well.</p>
<p>"Whoever carved that did amazing. It must've cost you tens of thousands, Midas." She grinned as she looked at the pale male.</p>
<p>"I see now why that's your name."</p>
<p>Midas chuckled and turned back to the woman, tie being removed from his neck as well as he'd began unbuttoning his vest. "Not to boast, but my net worth is well.. All of it."</p>
<p>He set the removed clothing on his desk as well as he'd adjusted some papers around.</p>
<p>"What's that counter for?" Laura asked.</p>
<p>Midas shrugged. "Just a big day for me. That's all."</p>
<p>He went behind his desk to pull something out, but it seemed he couldn't find it. While he did that, Laura curiously walked over to the large curtain behind said desk.</p>
<p>Thinking that this multi-millionaire would have some sort of fish tank behind his office seemed to be fitting, though what she saw when she opened the curtain was quite the opposite. </p>
<p>She noticed there was piping drawn to.. Whatever this thing was. It was glowing and sparking, she fell with a thud and cry, taking the curtain with her as she fell.</p>
<p>She looked at Midas, fear clear in her eyes.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" She whispered, afraid.</p>
<p>Midas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was really hoping you wouldn't do that." He said.</p>
<p>He opened the first drawer of his desk and pulled out a golden revolver, cocking it and pointing it at the woman. Laura gasped, about to scream when Midas pressed a finger to his lips, signaling her to keep quiet. </p>
<p>"I don't have to do this, you just need to be silent about this, that's all." Midas hummed cheerily, walking closer to the woman on the floor.</p>
<p>"Wh-what the hell is that thing?? Who the hell are you really??"</p>
<p>Midas' small grin of amusement turned into that of a large ear-to-ear smile full of malicious intent.</p>
<p>"That's classified information." He responded.</p>
<p>Midas got down in a crouching position, gun still in hand. "Is it making sense now? Would you care for me to explain it all?"</p>
<p>Laura was silent.</p>
<p>"It's my life's work." Midas said, standing up, walking toward the window.</p>
<p>"Ever since I was a child, my father had been working on this for as long as I can remember. It always led to neglect and now.. I understand why."</p>
<p>Midas turned to look at the woman, a neutral expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Laura.. Those 'statues'- aren't really statues at all."</p>
<p>She gasped loudly, a whimper accompanying it as she did.</p>
<p>"You got it! They're people! People.. Like you. Who meddled too close to my work, and who won't get away with it." Midas began slowly walking toward her.</p>
<p>"Do you know what happens to people who meddle with my work?" Midas asked.</p>
<p>Laura shook her head, tears now staining her face.</p>
<p>"That's right.." He said, grinning, placing the revolver he had to the side of his head, falsely pulling the trigger, acting as if it shot.</p>
<p>"And though I said I didn't want to do this to you." Midas said, looking down at the floor with a small smile.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I must." He said, pointing the gun at her with a sad look on his face.</p>
<p>"It was a shame too.. You're gorgeous, I really did want to have intercourse with you. I suppose it's for the best though." Midas sighed, head tilting to the side as he smiled at her.</p>
<p>A slip of his finger, and like that, the bullet shot through her head and she was no longer there.</p>
<p>Midas sighed as his arm fell to his side. Walking back to his desk, he put his gun back where it was originally, then pulled out a box of cigarettes.</p>
<p>He picked one out and lit it, inhaling the smoke, then exhaling it.</p>
<p>"This'll be hard to explain to the others." Midas said with a groan.</p>
<p>"Why'd she have to go and open up the curtain like that?"</p>
<p>Midas flicked the ashes off his cigarette. He sighed.</p>
<p>"Not again.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read an x reader with Midas n it ended with "pls remember that Midas loves u!!" AnD IM LIKE ILY2 MIDAS UT MYS SOULMSTE IF EJAIGWJWK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>